


My Bunny - Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop spin off

by JaeJaeBees



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeJaeBees/pseuds/JaeJaeBees
Summary: Taking place in part of my JohnMark after chapter 27.Just a little slice into the disgustingly kinky life of Yuta and Taeyong.Seriously, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	My Bunny - Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop spin off

Yuta was relieved to get back to his apartment after work. Jaena and Haechan were left to close up the store. He hadn’t minded the short detour to drop Mark back off at the apartment he shared with Johnny. He was a little bit pissed that it was necessary, though. Everyone saw the way the two looked at each other, the way Mark looked near tears from the moment Johnny told him that he was ditching him to go spend time with his girlfriend. His girlfriend that he hadn’t seen in nearly two weeks because Mark was more important, but Johnny was just too much of an asshole to admit it.  
He made a B-line for the bathroom, having needed to pee since before they’d even left the shop. Taeyong’s fingers around his wrist stopped him. He looked back at his boyfriend with a curious expression.  
“Go get changed. We’re going out to eat.” He said.  
“Okay.” Yuta smiled, pleased by the surprise. “Let me just go pee first and I’ll get dressed.”  
“No.” Taeyong’s eyes narrowed and yuta began to pout. “Go get dressed. Now.”  
Yuta’s eyes widened at the authoritative tone that Taeyong used with him. It never failed to send tingles through Yuta’s body. He found himself nodding and disappearing into the bedroom, completely forgetting his urge to pee.  
Half an hour later, he came out of the bedroom fully dressed. He’d picked a short, olive green pencil skirt and a white blouse with a dangerously low V-cut neck and lots of pretty frills. He’d also donned some white pantyhose and black heels. His red hair had been brushed and styled to fall down to his shoulders and frame his face. He checked his cherry lip gloss in the mirror.  
“Wow.” Taeyong came up behind him, sliding his hands around Yuta’s waist. “You never fail to impress.”  
“I like to look good for you.” Yuta gave the reflection of Taeyong a wink.  
“You know what’ll look even better?” Taeyong’s eyebrow quirked up, his hands roaming around to Yuta’s ass, squeezing.  
“Wh..what’s that?” Yuta felt the blush crawling up his face.  
Taeyong leaned forward and opened the drawer of the table next to the mirror. Inside, laying beside the random dead batteries they never threw away and the paperclips they never used, was a bright pink bulb and a matching keychain. Yuta’s eyes widened.  
“I want you to wear it on our date.” Taeyong’s hot breath tingled against Yuta’s ear and he whimpered.  
His fingers trembled as he reached out and picked up the device, fingers tracing around the edge of the plug. Taeyong took the keychain and scrolled a dial on the side. Immediately, the toy in Yuta’s hands started to vibrate and Yuta nearly dropped it as he squeaked in surprise.  
Taeyong chuckled, turning it off again and pocketing the device. “Bend over.”  
His tone gave no room for argument. Yuta felt the rush of a tingle in his stomach as he obeyed, leaning forward against the mirror so that his ass was presented in his pretty little skirt to his waiting boyfriend. Yuta watched Taeyong’s eyes darken as they scanned his body. He flushed, enjoying the way Taeyong looked at him, like a predator stalking their prey. It was exciting.  
Taeyong’s fingers trailed over Yuta’s ass, giving it a light slap that stung pleasantly beneath the layers of clothes. Slowly, his fingers dipped beneath the skirt, tracing lines up Yuta’s inner thighs. His knees trembled with the beginning of the stirring between his legs. Cool air fought against his hosiery as Taeyong slowly pulled his skirt up to expose his cheeks.  
Yuta flushed, knowing that Taeyong would be able to see the black lacy thong beneath the sheer hose. Taeyong’s deep groan told him as much, the other man’s fingers digging into the soft flesh of his ass.  
“Fuck, you’re too hot for your own good.” Taeyong grumbled, and Yuta whimpered as he felt teeth against his flesh.  
Taeyong bit his ass, first one cheek and then the other. Yuta glanced back in the mirror to see the other man smirking deviously at him.  
“I hope you weren’t super attached to these.” Taeyong sneered.  
Before Yuta could respond, his body shook and a ripping sound met his ears at the same time a flash of cold air met his bare backside.  
“Hey!” Yuta pouted. “These were expensive!”  
“I’ll buy you another pair.” Taeyong seemed unbothered. Instead, he had a handful of Yuta’s ass in each palm, squeezing and playing with it before giving it another rough slap.  
Yuta jumped at the sting, biting his lip to prevent any embarrassing sounds from spilling out of him. He was already half hard and his ears buzzed almost too loudly to hear Taeyong’s lame joke about an appetizer before the other man’s tongue was shoved directly into his asshole.  
Yuta’s head fell forward, pressed against the cold glass as his hips moved back against Taeyong’s face, chasing the feeling. Taeyong pulled away, leaving him to whine.  
Taeyong gave his ass another slap. “You’re such a greedy slut for it, aren’t you?”  
“Yes.” Yuta breathed out, face flush.  
Taeyong picked himself back up, took the toy from Yuta, and pressed the tip against the other man’s hole. “You think it’ll go in on its own? Or should I prep you a bit first?” He spoke as if he already knew Yuta’s answer.  
“No prep.” Yuta wiggled his hips, trying to get the toy inside of himself. No lube, no prep, Taeyong pushed the toy into his boyfriend’s waiting hole.  
Yuta choked on a sob, the stretch burning him. His knees nearly buckled beneath him, but he forced himself to keep standing, with Taeyong’s arm wrapped around his waist to support him. His cock, however, reacted the opposite at the sudden rush of pain. It sprung, leaking, to life and dug into the lace of his panties. Yuta liked it when it hurt.  
Taeyong rubbed his lower back, pressing kisses to his neck and everywhere he could reach until the sting subsided and Yuta could get used to the intrusion inside of him. It didn’t take terribly long, as it had only been just that morning that he’d been stuffed to the brim with Taeyong’s cock. Yuta’s mouth watered at the memory.  
Taeyong pulled Yuta back up to standing, brushed his skirt back down over the torn hose, and turned his boyfriend around to press their lips together, hand brushing against the erection barely noticeable against the front of the skirt.  
“Tae…” Yuta whined against the kiss. “I can’t go in public like this…”  
“And why not?” Tae asked, hands pressed against Yuta’s hips.  
Yuta wriggled, adjusting to the thing inside of him. It felt like it could fall out at any moment. “Wh..what if it falls out?”  
“Don’t let it.” Taeyong’s eyebrow quirked up in challenged. “You can do that for me, right, Bunny?”  
Yuta whimpered at the pet name, falling into Taeyong’s chest as the other patted his ass gently.  
“I can’t go in public with a boner.” He whispered into his boyfriend’s chest, in one last ditch effort to get out of this. “It’s embarrassing.”  
Taeyong shrugged, already pulling Yuta towards the front door. “That sounds like a personal problem to me.”  
Yuta whimpered, hiding his flushed expression beneath his hair. He’d hoped that he could take a few deep breaths on the way to eat, so that he could calm himself down and not have to walk into a public place with a bulge in the front of his skirt and precum dripping through his panties. Taeyong was not having that, though. He’d fished the controller from his pocket as Yuta was making himself comfortable in the passenger’s seat, and set it to its lowest setting. Yuta was a panting mess by the time they reached the restaurant.  
Yuta’s need to pee surfaced once more as they walked into the restaurant. It was a dimly lit, but rather nice place. He released his grip on Taeyong’s hand to disappear to the bathroom, but the other man grabbed his wrist again.  
“Where are you going?” He asked, eyebrow raised as the host waited to take them to their seat.  
Yuta’s ears flushed and he shyly pointed towards the sign stating restrooms. Taeyong shook his head, dragging Yuta through the restaurant to their seat.  
“But, Tae.” Yuta whispered. “I have to pee. I promise I won’t take it out, I just need to use the toilet.”  
“I know.” Taeyong eyed him darkly and Yuta’s eyes widened in realization. Oh, he thought, it was going to be like that. He gulped as Taeyong continued to speak, confirming his fears. “You’re not pissing until I allow it, right, Bunny?”  
“Y..yes.” Yuta stuttered out a nod.  
Dinner was torture. Taeyong had moved into the booth beside him after they’d ordered. He spent the entire evening fiddling with the dial of the toy at random, smirking as Yuta’s face turned red and he bit his lip to keep in his moans. Just as the waitress was dropping off their food, Taeyong sneaked his hand inside Yuta’s skirt and pressed his fingers against the aching bulge there.  
Yuta choked, hiding his face and apologizing as the waitress eyed him strangely. “S..sorry.”  
“Oh, miss.” Taeyong gave Yuta a piercing, devious grin. “He’ll have another glass of water, please.”  
Yuta whimpered. Taeyong had made him finish two glasses of water already and he didn’t think he’d make it the entire night without pissing himself. His breath hitched at the sudden thought, eyeing Taeyong. Was that his plan all along? To refuse Yuta’s need to pee, fill him full of water until his every muscle ached with the need to release, make him beg to be allowed to take a piss? Would Taeyong let him? When it was too much and he couldn’t even breath properly? Would he just continue to abuse his hole with the vibrating toy inside of him – the one that was held in only by Yuta’s clenched muscles and the thin strip of lace from his thong – until Yuta would inevitably need to cum, only to piss himself instead? Would Taeyong make him wait until he felt like he was going to die, until he couldn’t hold it anymore and he pissed himself in the middle of the restaurant, in front of all these people who would judge him and call him names.  
“What are you thinking about?” Taeyong’s hot breath against Yuta’s cold skin shocked him out of his thoughts. He could feel the red blush covering his face.  
“N..nothing.” He lied, letting Taeyong press a fourth glass of water into his hands. He drank it like he had been thirsting for days, despite knowing he wasn’t thirsting at all and that his bladder was staring to sting inside of him.  
“How do you feel?” Taeyong asked again, his arms wrapping around Yuta. He pressed, ever so lightly and ever so intentionally on Yuta’s bladder. The red haired man whimpered, his entire body shaking with the effort it took not to piss himself right then and there.  
“I’ve got to go.” Yuta whimpered, voice breaking as he spoke. “Please, please let me go…Please.”  
“Hmm…” Taeyong hummed as if he were contemplating the idea, his hand once more sliding beneath the skirt to wrap around Yuta’s erection. He squeezed, making the other have to bite into his fist to stifle the moan. A few drips leaked from his tip, running onto Taeyong’s fingers. “I think not.”  
Taeyong pulled his hand back, looking at the offending drips on his finger. Yuta watched, eyes glazed and nearly prickling with tears as he squirmed. The other man’s smirk never seemed to leave his face and Yuta didn’t even get the pleasure of knowing that what he was doing to the red-haired man was affecting him.  
Taeyong’s fingers were suddenly at Yuta’s mouth, pressing against his lips. With burning cheeks, Yuta took the silent order and opened his lips. Taeyong’s fingers dipped into his mouth and Yuta could taste the bitter flavor of his own piss on his boyfriend’s soft fingers. He lapped them clean, a trail of spit dripping from his mouth as Taeyong removed his fingers and wiped them on a napkin.  
Yuta’s lip trembled, his eyes glancing around to see if anyone were watching them. The buzzing from his ass picked up again and he whimpered. The toy leaned against his walls in just the right way, but it was vibrating now on what must have been the highest setting and Yuta was terrified the little old lady that just walked by could hear it. Oh gods, what if they all knew? What if everyone in here could see the erection beneath his skirt, could see Taeyong’s hand slipping between his legs to prod at the base of the toy inside of him? He was reaching his limit, his entire body felt like it was on fire.  
“Yuta?” Taeyong batted his eyes, feigning innocence. “Are you alright, Bunny? I was talking to you.”  
“S..sorry.” Yuta whimpered out. “I got dis…distracted.”  
“Well, it’s time to go.” Taeyong was standing, holding out a hand for Yuta.  
He was thankful for it because he didn’t think that he’d be able to stand on his own with his prostate being assaulted by a vibrating sex toy and his bladder squeezing tightly inside of him simultaneously. Taeyong didn’t seem to mind Yuta leaning heavily against him, hands stuffed into his jacket pocket, twisting the dial at random intervals. It went as high as it could go to nearly off, to just barely a faint buzz, back to full throttle, all before they made it to the car.  
Yuta let out a sigh of relief, as much so as he could, when he tucked himself into the car, able to lean so his entire weight wasn’t pushing the thing inside of him even deeper. He tilted ever slightly to the side, head fallen back onto the seat as he breathed deeply, trying to hold himself together.  
“Are we going home now?” Yuta whimpered as soon as Taeyong shut himself into the driver’s seat.  
Taeyong started the car, but didn’t say anything. Yuta chewed his lip, hoping that he hadn’t done something wrong. He hated the silent treatment from Taeyong, and after the torture that he’d been through during that dinner, he didn’t think he could handle it if Taeyong wouldn’t speak to him anymore. It had happened before, though, Yuta remembered.  
He had been out with Taeyong some time the previous winter. They’d fucked the entire morning and Taeyong had filled him with so much cum he felt like it would come out of his eyes, then he’d shoved a plug into him and taken him ice skating. Yuta didn’t even remember anymore what he’d done, but it had caused Taeyong to pull the plug out of him in the middle of the ice rink, tuck it into his pocket, and leave Yuta to walk home in a skirt with cum dripping between his legs. Taeyong hadn’t talked to him for the rest of the day, until the sun went down and Taeyong dropped on his knees at the edge of their shared bed and begged Yuta to let him worship his body.  
A flush came over Yuta at the memory and he could feel Taeyong’s eyes on him suddenly.  
“Do you want to go home?” Taeyong asked, his voice unreadable.  
Yuta whimpered. “I just want to pee.”  
“No.” Taeyong’s eyes went back to the road. “We’re going for a walk in the park.”  
“Okay.” Yuta gulped.  
Silence filled the car again as Taeyong drove. The toy inside of him had turned off completely when he’d gotten in the car, but the pressure of it stretching his walls and filling him still left his body completely on edge. He eyed Taeyong, completely ready and willing to do anything the other man wanted of him.  
Yuta squirmed in his seat. He was hard, so painfully hard. His every nerve was standing on end from the assault his body had taken from the toy and Taeyong’s teasing. His bladder ached for relief and so did his cock, but now he knew that he wouldn’t be able to cum without pissing first. His mind took him places again. What punishment he would receive if he relieved himself right there in Taeyong’s front seat. The stares he would get if he peed himself on their walk. He could imagine how embarrassed he would be, all eyes on him as he walked around with a wet patch on his skirt and running down his legs. His cock twitched and he moaned.  
“Thinking something good?” Taeyong’s eyebrow quirked up.  
Yuta whimpered, biting his lip and nodding.  
“Do you want to touch yourself?” Taeyong asked, his voice suddenly much softer than it had been moments before.  
Yuta nodded again, squirming in his seat. Taeyong reached over, pulling his skirt up around his hips to reveal the outline of his dripping erection through the sheer hosiery. He grabbed the tear between Yuta’s cheeks and tugged until the tear moved all the way to the front, exposing the lace panties.  
“Go ahead, Bunny.” Taeyong pulled his hand back, his voice softer than just moments before. “Touch yourself.”  
Yuta was hesitant at first, eyes not leaving Taeyong as his hand trailed over his covered thigh, to rest on top of the bulge in the lace. The pressure was enough to rip a moan from his throat. Everything else was deathly silent in the car. Taeyong’s hands tightened their grip on the wheel, his eyes darting between the road and his lover coming apart in the seat beside him.  
Yuta pressed his hand against his erection, sending shocks of pleasure and relief through his body. It eased his need to pee, but increased his desire to cum. He’d been hard for hours and it was starting to get painful, but he knew that just enduring it would leave him with the biggest reward later. He palmed himself a few times through his panties before tugging them down beneath his balls and fisting his cock in his hand.  
He lost himself in the pleasure, tears building at the corner of his eyes as he stroked himself just the way he liked. Slow, hard grip, faster, faster, a flick of the wrist. He was so close…so close, but his bladder was a pressing need.  
“I w..want to…to cum…” Yuta whimpered.  
“Then cum.” Taeyong responded.  
“Cant.” A tear dripped down the side of Yuta’s face. “I’ll pee.”  
“Well,” Taeyong smirked. “Can’t have that, now can we?”  
Yuta squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. “No. No. Can’t pee. No permission. Please, Tae, please let me pee.”  
“Tuck yourself away.” Taeyong ignored Yuta’s pleas. “We’re at the park.”  
Yuta whimpered, tucking himself back into his panties and pulling his skirt down while Taeyong swept around to open the car door and help him out. The park would have been nice. The sun was just going down, there were a few people there still. The weather was nice, only a light chill in the air – made colder by Yuta’s lack of pants, torn pantyhose, and leaking erection.  
Taeyong seemed to be enjoying himself, talking to Yuta about meaningless things as if he wasn’t aware that he’d started rolling the dial on the boy inside of the person walking beside him. He spoke about the dishes in the sink, whether they should adopt a puppy, if Mark would really be alright by himself.  
All Yuta could focus on was the pressure between his legs. His eyes met everyone they walked past, a blush on his cheeks. He was being paranoid, there was hardly a bulge in the fabric of the skirt. There was no way they could all see his erection. They didn’t know about the tear in his leggings, the toy pounding against his overstimulated prostate. His ears were red as his hair by the time Taeyong led them down the path towards one of the restrooms in the park.  
Yuta was thanking every god that existed with every step closer they took to the toilet and then his heart dropped as they passed it, stepping off into the thicket of trees behind the building. Taeyong pressed Yuta against the bricks of the building, where they were hidden from view unless someone decided to take a few steps more than necessary.  
Their lips met in a desperate clash of tongue and teeth. Taeyong was nearly growling with every breath between kisses. Yuta whined out as Taeyong bit down on his lip, arching his body into the other man’s, then jerking back as the pressure almost caused him to lose control of his bladder.  
Taeyong pulled away, fingers laced with Yutas as he pinned the other man’s hands above his head. Yuta squirmed beneath him, flushing at the look the other man gave him.  
“Do you still want to piss?” Taeyong’s voice was gruff as he spoke.  
Yuta nodded.  
“Then go, Bunny.” Taeyong chuckled against his ear.  
Yuta started to push away from the wall to rush to the toilet, but he knew it was too good to be true. Taeyong pinned him still, watching him expectantly.  
“Toilet…” Yuta whimpered.  
“I didn’t say toilet.” Taeyong nipped at Yuta’s ear. “Pee, if you need to.”  
Taeyong held both of Yuta’s hands in one of his while his other hand rubbed against the bulge in Yuta’s skirt, making the red haired boy whimper and arch into the touch. Taeyong’s hand moved higher and pressed against Yuta’s bladder and he choked down a sob.  
“No..no..” Yuta shook his head. “Toilet. Please, let me use the toilet.”  
“Oh, come now, Bunny.” Taeyong pressed harder and Yuta could feel the front of his panties start to dampen. “Don’t you want to be a good baby?”  
“Deh, Oppa.” Yuta nodded his head.  
Taeyong chuckled. “Oh, it’s Oppa today?”  
Yuta bit his lip, knowing that tone, knowing what Taeyong wanted. He glanced up at the other male, lashes fluttering, small pout on his swollen red lips. “Daddy, I gotta pee.”  
Taeyong’s moan was shaky and breathy in his ear. “Pee, Baby Bunny. Pee for me.”  
Yuta whimpered, obeying his orders. Relief washed over him, his entire body sinking into the bricks as he finally relaxed his tense muscles and his bladder emptied. He could feel the liquid, running hot down his legs. The front of his skirt darkened and clung to his erection and the lace of the panties dug, now wet, into his skin. He could feel it run down his legs and soak, yellow, into his pretty white leggings.  
His entire body slumped as the last few drops trickled from him, tears prickling his eyes at the relief he felt after finally being allowed to relieve himself and the sudden wash of shame and embarrassment that he was now going to have to walk back to the car and ride home and walk back into their apartment with his entire lower half covered in his own pee. His head dropped onto Taeyong’s shoulder and he whimpered.  
“What’s wrong, Bunny?” Taeyong asked, rubbing circles over Yuta’s tummy. “Didn’t you need that?”  
Yuta nodded and sniffled. “Daddy, I had an accident in my clothes. I got all dirty.”  
“That’s okay, Bunny. We can get you home and get you all cleaned up.” Taeyong dropped a kiss on his head and stepped back, his breath hitching at the sight of his thoroughly debauched boyfriend.  
Yuta leaned against the wall to keep himself standing. He was breathing heavy, covered in his own bodily fluids, skirt clinging to the outline of his still hard cock. His hair was hiding the bright blush on his face.  
“It’s embarrassing.” Yuta muttered. “P… People will see.”  
“Then you should have thought about that before you wet yourself, shouldn’t you?” Taeyong asked sternly.  
Yuta looked down in embarrassment. “Sorry, Daddy.”  
“Come, Bunny.” Taeyong held out his hand and waited for Yuta to take it.  
He had to adjust himself in his pants, tucking his own erection away so that it wasn’t noticeable. Unlike the one on the beautiful boy that walked beside him. Yuta walked with his head hung low, but Taeyong could see it in his posture, in the glint in the back of his eyes. Yuta was more turned on than he’d been in a very long while.  
“You’re such a nasty little bunny, aren’t you?” Taeyong leaned over to whisper in Yuta’s ear as they walked past an elderly couple in the dimming evening lights. “Did you see the way they looked at you? How pathetic you must be, covered in your own piss because you didn’t want to use a toilet. They were disgusted, and to think you get off on it. Look how hard you are.”  
Yuta whimpered, eyes wide with every word that Taeyong whispered into his ear.  
“Disgusting little slut.” Taeyong nipped at his shoulder. “Bet you wouldn’t have minded if I’d pulled your skirt up right there outside the toilets and fucked into you right next to that toy, hmm?”  
Yuta flushed, fingers tight around Taeyong’s.  
“We…We’d get caught.” Yuta’s voice barely came out of his throat.  
Taeyong huffed. “You’d like that though, wouldn’t you? Cause you’re a fucking slut. You’d love for someone to come around the corner and see you getting fucked into the wall.”  
Yuta’s whimper got caught in his throat and he stuttered to a halt.  
“I know that face, Bunny.” Taeyong tilted Yuta’s chin up to look into his eyes. “Did my baby just cum to the idea of getting caught being fucked in the park while covered in your own piss?”  
Yuta hesitantly, slowly, nodded, eyes downcast in shame. Fuck, he was such a disgusting whore getting off on this shit, he thought of himself. But there was something about it, getting kink shamed by his own lover, that just turned him on even more. His cum mixed with his piss, gluing this lacy thong to the throbbing skin of his still hard cock.  
“Nasty slut.” Taeyong sneered, but his free hand dropped down to palm his own erection for a moment before his fingers tightened around Yuta’s hand. He nearly dragged the other man to the car, barely taking the time to dig a towel out of the back seat for the piss covered boy to sit on.  
“Fuck,” Taeyong looked at the debauched boy in his passenger’s seat with a spinning head. “Do you even know what you look like right now?”  
Yuta shook his head, biting his lip. He was leaned down in the seat, rocking against the toy inside of him. He moaned shamelessly, his brain fogged with nothing more than the desire to cum, again and again. He didn’t even care that he was covered in his own fluids. He pried up his wet skirt and pealed the panties away from his skin, letting his erection bob up into the air.  
Taeyong moaned, starting the engine. He nearly swerved into oncoming traffic twice, getting distracted watching Yuta stroke himself with one hand while the other pressed fingers inside of himself next to the toy. His own erection pressed painfully hard against his pants.  
“You’re such a fucking needy slut.” Taeyong said. “Look at you, can’t even fucking wait until we get home, can you?”  
Yuta had cum a second time by the time they pulled into the parking lot of their own apartment complex. It had happened when he glanced up out of the window into the street as they sat at a red light, just to see the man in the truck beside them staring at him with his mouth agape in shock. His cum shot over his chest and shirt and he just continued to jerk off, smearing it into his skin.  
He didn’t bother to pull his panties back up, just left them tucked under his balls, cupping them and holding his erection even more noticeably against the wet skirt front. Taeyong pulled him out of the car, letting the other fall against him.  
“Jesus, Bunny.” Taeyong held onto Yuta, petting his hair as the other boy attached his neck with kisses. “I’ve never seen you this horny.”  
Yuta just whimpered. “Inside. Please.”  
Taeyong nodded. He grabbed the messy towel to take inside for the wash and led Yuta up to their shared apartment. They passed one of their neighbors, who looked at Yuta curiously. That only made him press his body into Taeyong to hide and rut against his hip.  
Taeyong dropped Yuta’s hand the moment they got inside and dropped the towel on the tiled floor. He sighed. “I’m so glad that you were able to piss, but now I need to go.”  
“Okay, Daddy.” Yuta’s voice was still barely above a whisper.  
Taeyong turned around and eyed him, covered in his own piss. “On your knees, Bunny.”  
“D… Daddy?” Yuta looked at him with wide, innocently curious eyes. It made a fury burn inside of Taeyong. How could he have his own cum smeared on his cheek, yet be looking at him like he had no idea what he was doing to him? Taeyong knew only one thing. Yuta was going to be the death of him.  
“On your knees, Bunny.” Taeyong repeated.  
Yuta did as he was ordered, dropping to his knees so quickly that Taeyong would think he’d be bruised come morning. He looked at Taeyong with his eyes full of trust and love and need.  
“Mouth open.” Taeyong tapped Yuta’s chin. The red head looked at him questioningly. Taeyong unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. “I told you, I have to piss. I need my toilet.”  
Yuta whimpered, mouth opening hesitantly. Taeyong had almost thought he wouldn’t do it. He’d never gone quite this far with Yuta before, but they had their rules and Yuta hadn’t used their word. Taeyong pulled his cock from his underpants and aimed into his boyfriend’s mouth before letting go.  
He had to admit, the sight was something he’d never imagined would be so fucking sexy. Yuta, on his knees, covered already in his own piss and cum, with his mouth open, full of Taeyong’s piss until it spilled down his chin and chest, into the edges of his hair.  
“My Bunny’s mouth makes such a good toilet.” He praised. “Look at how pretty you are, kneeling there full of my piss. You’d look prettier full of my cock.”  
Yuta barely had time to react before Taeyong’s hands were jerking him forward by his hair, shoving his dick into Yuta’s mouth. It was warm and wet, piss sloshing around his dick and wetting his pants and boxers. Some of it, Yuta swallowed, but most of it ended up at their feet and on Yuta’s clothes. Taeyong would clean it later. Or have Yuta lick it up. His cock twitched.  
Yuta knelt, still as he could, and let Taeyong face fuck him for as long as Taeyong pleased. He did his best to suck, use his tongue, gagging around the erection in his mouth. Then another wave of bitter liquid hit him in the back of the throat. Taeyong’s fingers tightened their grip on his hair as he released a string of curses. Yuta just swallowed everything, repeating in his head how fucking disgusting he was for getting off on this. Drinking Taeyong’s piss.  
When the bitter liquid stopped coming, Taeyong pulled out of his mouth and looked down at him half lust-dazed and half apologetic. “Sorry, I didn’t think I was going to piss a second time.”  
Yuta only smiled up at the other man. “I liked it, Daddy. I like being your toilet.”  
Taeyong whimpered out his own moan. “God dammit, when you say things like that, Bunny.”  
“Don’t you like it, Daddy?” Yuta pouted.  
Taeyong nodded. “You’re daddy’s little dirty mouthed fuck hole, aren’t you, Bunny?”  
Yuta nodded like a kid who’d been given Christmas early. “I want all of daddy’s piss. Please, Daddy?”  
Taeyong’s breath was knocked out of his throat. He something thought he could cum just from the sight of Yuta when he would get dirty kinky, but now he thought he could get off just on the stuff Yuta said.  
“I’m sorry, Bunny.” Taeyong petted his hair. “The only piss I have left is all over the floor. Poor bunny, what to do?”  
Yuta looked up at Taeyong and then surprised him, yet again, by suddenly dropping onto his hands to lap at the liquid on the ground. “You’re going to fucking kill me.” Taeyong whimpered out.  
Yuta only moaned as he lapped at the liquid, ass in the air. Taeyong took the chance to step around him and admire his ass. Wet, the skirt clung to his skin and pulled up to expose the bottom of his ass, smeared with glistening yellow liquid.  
Taeyong dropped to his knees, squeezing those cheeks in his hands. He pulled back and left a hard slap against one. Yuta immediately arched up and moaned out a curse. Taeyong did it again. And again.  
“D… Daddy.” Yuta whimpered out. “Please.”  
“Please what, My Bunny?” Taeyong tugged the skirt up, exposing the red marred flesh. He slapped the bare skin, watching it redden further as Yuta whimpered out more moans.  
“Please…” He sounded like he was near tears, which sent Taeyong’s cock throbbing with desire.  
“Please?” Taeyong repeated, pressing at the base of the toy inside his little bunny. He’d long since turned the thing off, but the simple touch sent Yuta’s legs quivering. “I can’t do anything if you don’t tell me what you want.”  
“Daddy.” Yuta whimpered. “I want you.”  
“Want me?”  
Yuta nodded. Taeyong stood, walking back around in front of Yuta to extend a hand to him. “Fine, let’s get out of these messy clothes first, yeah?”  
Yuta nodded and let Taeyong lead him through the apartment and into their bedroom. He waited patiently in the spot where Taeyong had left him and watched as the other man took off his own clothes first. Yuta’s mouth watered at the sight of a fully naked Taeyong. He’d never seen a body so attractive, he’d never loved anyone the way he loved Taeyong.  
Taeyong approached Yuta slowly, carefully peeling the cum-stained shirt from his body. He pressed soft kisses to Yuta’s next, down his chest. He bit down unexpectedly hard on one of Yuta’s nipples and the boy nearly screamed, cock visibly throbbing inside of his skirt. Taeyong suckled it, soothing it, before giving the other the same attention.  
He was on his knees before Yuta, carefully removing the wet skirt, the torn hosiery, and finally the lacy underwear that was now crusted with drying cum and piss. These, he wrapped around his fingers as he stood up again.  
“Look at the mess you’ve made of your pretty panties.” He shoved the offending article of clothing beneath Yuta’s nose, rubbing it against his lips. “Such a nasty whore, covered in your own cum and piss. Open your mouth.”  
Yuta obeyed without hesitation, his eyes slack with desire and need. Taeyong had him right where he wanted him. Yuta was his, would do anything for him. He shoved the destroyed underwear into Yuta’s mouth, effectively gagging him.  
“Can’t have you talking, when everything out of your mouth just shows how much of a needy, disgusting slut you are.” Yuta moaned, eyes glossing each time Taeyong insulted him. He’d never understood why Yuta got off being humiliated like this, but how could he deny when he looked like this because of it?  
Taeyong grabbed Yuta by the back of the neck and guided him, not roughly, to the bed. Yuta fell onto it and immediately pulled himself onto all fours, face against the sheets and ass in the air, stuffed hole on display.  
“You don’t need words to be a slut, do you, Bunny?” Taeyong climbed onto the bed behind him, reaching out to touch the milky skin offered to him. His fingers brushed Yuta’s thighs, ass, lower back, down his sides.  
He rubbed his own hard cock between Yuta’s ass cheeks as he laid over his back, pressing a gently kiss to the back of his neck. Yuta rutted back into him and Taeyong pulled away.  
“A little too eager, aren’t you?” Taeyong laid another hard smack against Yuta’s ass, watching him arch into it. “You’ve already cum twice and you’re still begging to be a holster for my cock.”  
Yuta moaned into the makeshift gag in his mouth.  
“This toy isn’t enough, is it?” Taeyong pressed against the base, shoving the toy further inside of him. Yuta gasped. “You want more, need more. Fucking cock slut, you’d take one in every hole, wouldn’t you?”  
Taeyong knew Yuta liked the pain of going in raw, but he also knew Yuta’s limits. Yuta refused to use lube most of the time, but spit was a decent compromise. Taeyong pulled Yuta’s cheeks apart and spit directly onto his hole, toy and all. He sucked his fingers and then shoved two into Yuta’s hole, one on either side of the toy’s base. Yuta bit down on the panties to muffle his scream.  
Taeyong continued his dirty talking as Taeyong moved back against his hand, fucking himself on the fingers and the toy inside of him. “You’d like a cock in your mouth and another in your ass, fucking you from both sides at once. Fuck, You’d take two in your ass. I bet you’d take a fourth in your pussy, if you had one, wouldn’t you?”  
Yuta moaned. Taeyong didn’t think he could take much more. He needed relief on his own cock, but he was nowhere near done watching Yuta come apart. The red head whimpered when he withdrew his fingers. He glanced back to watch as Taeyong got off the bed and knelt beside it, digging for a box beneath. Their box of toys. He pried the lid open and looked inside, deciding on two devices.  
One was a ring gag that he leaned up and firmly attached around Yuta’s face. He reached into the boy’s mouth through the ring and pulled out the panties, tossing them across the room. Yuta whimpered, watching him, unable to close his mouth. He licked at the spit that was starting to gather at the edges of his lips, threatening to spill down his face where Taeyong’s piss still glistened.  
The other was a large, purple dildo with a wide, heavy base. It was large, with a pretty curve and a wide, flat head like something out of one of the hentai Taeyong had caught Yuta watching before. That’s why he’d gone out to Bad Dragon and ordered the most insane demon cock he could find for Yuta’s birthday. Fuck, he loved the kinky little shit.  
Taeyong dropped it on the bed, watching as the base dropped to the mattress and the head bounced upright into the air, slapping Yuta’s ass before settling still behind him. Taeyong grabbed the lube – he refused to let Yuta attempt to take the beast without it – and doused the toy.  
He took the small toy out and dropped it, letting it roll off the bed and onto the floor. Yuta whimpered as the loss, but he didn’t move. He hadn’t been given orders to.  
“Does Bunny want to get fucked?” Taeyong crawled back onto the bed. He grabbed the base of the thing. At its widest point, he could barely fit both his hands around it. “You want to get split in two on a massive cock?”  
Yuta nodded fervently, speaking around the gag in his mouth was difficult, but his words were understandable. “Yes, Daddy, yes daddy, please. Bunny wants a cock so bad.”  
“Let me see how well you take it, then, hmm, Bunny?” Taeyong backed away from the toy as Yuta scrambled up.  
Yuta knelt over the toy, his body trembling with anticipation. Taeyong had slathered the toy in plenty of lube, and Yuta kept a hold of the wide head, pressing it against his hole. He held his breath as he lowered himself down, back arching as the foreign shape filled him. He gasped out once the head was firmly inside of him, flattening inside of him and refusing to let go when he tried to pull back up and off the toy.  
Taeyong fisted his own cock, leaning against the headboard of the bed while he watched Yuta fuck himself slowly down onto this toy. He whimpered as it got wider, hissing at the dull spikes raised on the edge. He pulled back up, the head refusing to let go of him, and dropped back down again. Yuta threw his head back, moaning out a string of curses.  
He raised up again, dropping back down with more force, until his stretched rim pressed against the wide base at the bottom. Tears stung his eyes, falling down his cheeks as he pulled up, fucking down on the toy, the whole time mouthing a string of the nastiest moans that Taeyong had ever heard.  
After he watched his lover break himself on the impossibly sized demon’s cock, he drew himself up onto his own knees, moving forward again. He pulled Yuta down, guiding his cock through the ring in the gag. Yuta choked on him, spit dribbling down his chin, but he didn’t stop. If anything, his movements just became more desperate, fucking back onto the cock inside of him then forward until the one in his mouth slammed into the back of his throat.  
Soon, Taeyong was gripping Yuta’s hair too tight for comfort as he came deep into his throat. Yuta swallowed it all, like he’d done with the piss. Taeyong pulled out and snapped the gag off Yuta’s mouth, pulling him into a kiss so deep that he could taste both his fluids in the other man’s mouth.  
“Fuck, you’re such a fucking sexy little cock whore.” Taeyong breathed against Yuta’s lips. “Taking that demon cock so well, my little Bunny. Do you like it, Bunny? You like being daddy’s little cock whore?”  
“Yes, Daddy.” Yuta breathed out, hips still rocking against the toy inside of him.  
“Yes, daddy, what?” Taeyong asked.  
“Yes, Daddy.” Yuta moaned out. “I like being daddy’s little cock whore. I love daddy’s cock. Need daddy’s cock, please daddy.”  
“Well.” Taeyong coughed, affected greatly by Yuta’s words. “When you put it like that.”  
Taeyong pulled Yuta up, until the tip of the dildo was tugging against his hole. He slipped in his fingers, eliciting another moan from the boy. He folded the head over so that it would come loose and Yuta fell forward on the bed once he was free.  
He didn’t have long to breathe the sigh of relief before Taeyong positioned himself behind Yuta and thrust in. Taeyong moaned out a curse as he was suddenly surrounded by the tight heat. The muscles gave way easily, but still it was so tight. Taeyong didn’t wait before he started snapping his hips, setting a brutal pace right from the start.  
Yuta buried his face into the mattress as Taeyong pounded into him. Both screamed and cursed as they moved together. Taeyong flipped him over and thrust back in. Yuta wrapped his arms around him, nails digging into his back. After the hours and hours of foreplay, of build up, Taeyong knew that it wouldn’t take long before the two were climaxing between themselves.  
First, it was Yuta for the third time, spilling onto the sheets beneath them and into Taeyong’s hand wrapped around his cock. Then, Taeyong, as Yuta’s muscles clenched unbearably tight around him and he stuttered a few times before filling Yuta with his seed. Both of them collapsed onto the bed, Taeyong still embedded deeply inside of Yuta.  
“Fuck, Bunny.” Taeyong pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “You’re such a good fuck, my lovely Bunny. Daddy feels so good inside of you.”  
Yuta giggled, a bit delusionally and snuggled back into Taeyong. “Daddy feels good.”  
Taeyong nodded and continued to press kisses against every inch of Yuta’s skin that he could reach as the two of them came down off their highs.  
After a while, he nuzzled against Yuta’s shoulder. “I’m gonna pull out now, okay, Bunny?”  
“Nooo.” Yuta whimpered, clenching his muscles around Taeyong. He moaned, but tapped Yuta’s rear gently in warning. Yuta whimpered, but let Taeyong pull out of him.  
Yuta gasped at the sudden emptiness, the cum leaking from his stretched hole. He whimpered, letting Taeyong turn him over and bury him in his chest, kicking the used dildo out of their way.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked, rubbing Yuta’s lower back gently.  
Yuta just hummed and nodded, his eyes fluttering shut. He was exhausted and sated and he felt amazing. “I love you.”  
Taeyong chuckled. “I love you too.”  
Taeyong knew he needed to take care of Yuta after what they’d done. He needed a bath, a massage, lots of aftercare and love. But as he watched the love of his life drift off into slumber with a gentle smile on his lips, he figured it could wait until after a small nap.


End file.
